Electronic communication and computational devices may include a variety of components including circuit boards, integrated circuit (IC) devices and/or System-on-Chip (SoC) devices. SoC devices, and other IC devices, perform increasingly complex functions using distinct functional modules and/or circuits. Increased functionality can drive demand for input/output (I/O) pins and connectors in IC devices and can result in increased interconnection complexity.
In many instances, the increased functionality can result in a need for multiple video display devices with greater display capabilities. Communication links that connect display devices to application processors and other sources of video information may not meet the demands resulting from increased functionality standards. Certain industry standard communication links may be employed to connect display devices. In one example, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) implements certain Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA), and Consumer Electronics Association (CEA) standards, which define video formats and waveforms, transport of compressed, uncompressed, audio and auxiliary data. In another example, the Display Serial Interface (DSI) standards are specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance. In another example, the DisplayPort standard defines a digital display interface developed by VESA. The DisplayPort interface can carry video, audio, USB, and other forms of data.
As design of communication and computational devices continue to increase in complexity and include a greater level of functionality, there is a continual need for improved display management and communication technologies.